


Von Engeln und Prinzessinnen

by Eija



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eija/pseuds/Eija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veela Zwillinge kommen nach Hogwarts und das Mädchen mag Severus aber Severus mag Lily...Stimmts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Engeln und Prinzessinnen

Es war der erste Tag von Severus siebtem Schuljahr und er war genauso schlecht gelaunt wie immer. Die Einteilung stand kurz bevor und wieder müsste er sich ansehen wie Lily die neuen ach so tollen Gryffindors lächelnd willkommen hieß, zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit Potter an ihrer Seite. Er war noch immer in seinen düsteren Gedanken versunken als er merkte wie ein Raunen durch die Menge der Schüler ging, was war denn nun schon wieder los war der sprechende Hut plötzlich Pink mit grünen Bommeln oder war einer der Erstklässler…Weiter kam er mit seinem Gedanken nicht denn in diesem Moment hatte er aufgeblickt und in die strahlend blauen Augen eines Jungen geblickt, der offenkundig für dieses Ungewöhnliche Verhalten seiner Mitschülerinnen verantwortlich war, er drehte sich um zu seinem Tischnachbarn und wollte eine gehässige Bemerkung über das hübsch Bürschlein fallen lassen, als dieser ihm anerkennend und anzüglich genau ins Ohr pfiff. Da auch die anderen Herren an seinem Tisch mit albernem Herumgehampel auf sich aufmerksam zu machen versuchten musste er da irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen haben.

„Jasmin Jabbock“ ertönte die Stimme von McGonagall und gleich darauf die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes „Slytherin“ Severus drehte sich pflichtschuldig um, um dem Neuankömmling den erwarteten Willkommensapplaus zu gewähren nur um mitten in der Bewegung innezuhalten. Dieses Mädchen, das da auf seinen Tisch zukam war ganz sicher keine Erstklässlerin. Er konnte nicht schätzen wie alt genau sie war aber jedes geschlechtsreife männliche Wesen in der Halle starrte sie wie hypnotisiert an, normalerweise hätte die holde Weiblichkeit aus allen Richtungen abfällig schnauben müssen aber sie waren wohl zu beschäftigt damit Jonathan Jabbock, offensichtlich der Bruder dieses holden Geschöpfs, anzugaffen. Auch Potter konnte die Augen nicht von Jasmin nehmen, was Lily, sehr zu Severus Zufriedenheit, anscheint nicht sehr begeisterte. 

Völlig in den Anblick des sich leise streitenden Pärchens vertieft zuckte er doch tatsächlich vor Schreck zusammen als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und eine helle aber erstaunlich energische Stimme ihn bat doch etwas zur Seite zu rutschen, damit sie sich neben ihn an den Tisch setzen konnte. Er war etwas von der Situation Überfordert und reagierte anscheinend nicht schnell genug denn diese Lichtgestalt setzte sich einfach auf seinen Schoß. Sein Sitznachbar nutzte die Gelegenheit, rückte zur Seite und Jasmin ließ sich von Severus Schoß auf den nun freien Platz gleiten. Sie bedankte sich lächelnd bei beiden und fing an zu Essen. Severus wusste, dass er für seine Verhältnisse extrem schwer von Begriff gewesen war aber andererseits wurde er wohl von jedem Jungen im Saal inklusive Potter in diesem Moment beneidet also was sollte es dass er nicht so schlagfertig wie sonst gewesen war, es hatte eindeutig sein gutes. 

„So Miss Jabbock wie kommt es dass du im Edlen Slytherin gelandet bist während dein Bruder sich mit Gryffindor zufrieden geben muss? So edel kann euer Blut ja nicht sein sonst müsste er doch auch hier bei uns sitzen.“ Fragte Regulus Black, der Severus gegenüber saß, hochnäsig. Jasmin betrachtete ihn mäßig interessiert und setzte ein Lächeln auf wie es Severus noch nie gesehen hatte, es war höflich aber auch distanziert und unterschwellig konnte er eiskalte Kompromisslosigkeit erkennen. So kultiviert Jasmins Antwort auch klang ihr Blick war eisig und Severus war sofort klar, dass der kleine Black es hier mit jemandem aufgenommen hatte der eindeutig nicht seine Kragenweite war. „ In der Familie Jabbock, gleichwohl sie im Schottland der Muggel den Titel eines Grafen innehat, gibt es seit unzähligen Generationen ausschließlich magisches Blut. Ehelichte ich einen Black wie dich heiratete ich eindeutig unter meinem Stand. Nebenbei bemerkt ist nicht dein Bruder Sirius ebenfalls in Gryffindor? Wolltest du dich und deine Familie mit deiner Bemerkung herabsetzen um den Anschein von Bescheidenheit zu erwecken oder warst du einfach nicht in der Lage eine fehlerlose Argumentationskette zu durchdenken?“ Sie hob interessiert die Augenbraue, Regulus schwieg. „ Ich werde es den Herrschaften am Tisch überlassenihre eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Guten Abend die Herren.“ Elegant erhob sie sich und schritt durch die Halle zum Gryffindortisch. Nachdem sie sich zu ihrem Bruder gesetzt hatte schnappten alle Köpfe der Slytherinjungs die ihr hinterher gesehen hatten zurück zu Regulus. Sie versuchten ernsthaft ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen was aber selbst Severus nicht vergönnt war.  
Jonathan nickte seiner Schwester zu als sie sich neben ihn setzte, er schob ihr seinen nich aufgegessenen Nachtisch hin und sie fing auch gleich an zu essen, so wie sie immer schon alles geteilt hatten sollte es auch in Hogwards bleiben. Er grinste, Jasmin schob den Teller von sich und nur ein sehr geübter Beobachter konnte erkennen, dass sie angeekelt war. Sie verzog keine Miene und sah ihren Bruder nur Fragend an. „Willst du mich vergiften?“ „Naja war eher so ne Art Experiment ich wollte wissen ob es an mir liegt oder ob das wirklich so abartig Süß ist wie ich dache.“ „Das ist es in der Tat.“ „Wie in Indien“ sagten beide wie aus einem Mund. Jasmin legte den Kopf an Jonathans Schulter „erinnerst du dich noch wie Dad in diesem kleinen Dorf was wir besucht haben die einheimische Süßigkeit gegessen hat und sie quer über den Tisch gespuckt hat? Mom hat geschworen seine Küsse hätten nach drei Tagen immer noch nach Pfefferminz geschmeckt.“ Kicherte sie. „Du weißt dass du einfach zurück kannst wenn du willst? Ich komm schon allein klar ich bin ein großer Junge weißt du kleines?“ Jonathan nahm seine Schwester in den Arm und hielt sie fest. „Ja aber ich will nicht“ Jasmins Stimme war leise aber entschlossen. Sie brauchten nicht viele Worte um sich zu verstehen und so standen sie wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Kommando auf und verließen die große Halle. „Soll ich dich zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten?“ „Warum glaubst du dass einer der Jungs versucht mich auf dem Weg zu kidnappen? Du weißt aber schon dass ich mich dann besser wehren kann wenn ich nich noch auf dich aufpassen muss oder mein großer starker Bruder?“ „Jaja schon gut dann Nachti du kleine Gewitterziege.“ „Nachti“. Jonathan sah seiner Schwester nach wie sie Richtung Kerker verschwand, er machte sich Sorgen aber momentan schien es ihr ganz gut zu gehen, sollte sich das ändern würde er eben wieder zurück gehen sie würde dann mitkommen das wusste er genauso wie er gewusst hatte dass sie mit ihm kommen würde wenn er hierher kam. Sie würden nie allein sein sie hatten einander. Langsam ging er die Treppen hinauf mit seinen Gedanken weit weg auf einer Brücke am Fluss.  
Severus hörte Schritte hinter sich im Gang jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an aber er ging gleichmäßig weiter sich bloß nichts anmerken lassen. „Hey warte mal. Ich weiß weder Passwort noch wo ich lang muss nimmst du mich mit?“ Das neue Mädchen kam auf ihn zu sie lächelte nicht kalt und distanziert wie vorhin sondern fragend und nett und er musste gestehen wunderschön er versuchte herauszufinden ob ihm ihr Lächeln oder Lilys besser gefiel aber er konnte sich nicht an Lilys erinnern nicht solang sie ihn so ansah. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, zog die Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „Klar aber was hättest du nur gemacht wenn ich nicht vorbei gekommen wäre? Auf dem Flur geschlafen?“ Sie verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Augenbraue hoch „Nein ich hätte bei Prof. Slughorn nachgefragt oder meinst du es ist Zufall dass wir uns drei Meter vor seinem Büro getroffen haben?“ „Touché“ sagte Severus und beide mussten grinsen. Schweigens gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum, er war überrascht wie angenehm er ihre Gesellschaft fand lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie so wenig redete aber bevor er dieser Theorie auf den Grund gehen konnte und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte wünschte Jasmin ihm auch schon eine Gute Nacht undverschwand im Schlafsaal der Mädchen.  
Severus sah Jasmin nicht beim Frühstück, er war gerade dabei sich zu fragen wann er sie denn wieder sehen würde als ihm einfiel dass es ihn nicht interessierte. Er sollte doch eigentlich beim Frühstück Potter und seine Lily beobachten aber irgendwie spukte ihm die neue schon den ganzen morgen im Kopf herum so auch in der Verwandlungsstunde als er mit bedauern, wie er erschreckend feststellte, schlussfolgerte, dass sie wohl nicht in seinem Jahrgang war da sie sonst hier sein müsste. Auch in der Pause sah er sie nirgends dafür aber Potter und Lily die ihren Disput vom Vorabend offensichtlich beigelegt hatten und wild herumknutschten. Mit einem Stich im Herzen riss er sich von dem Anblick los und eilte mit wehendem Umhang zur Zaubertränkestunde nur um von Slughorn in sein Büro zitiert zu werden. Was denn jetzt noch, dachte er sich aber folgte ohne die geringste Miene zu verziehen. „Mr Snape setzen sie sich doch bitte“ Severus kam der Aufforderung wiederstrebend nach das würde also länger dauern. „Ihnen ist bekannt, dass sie aufgrund ihrer überragenden Leistungen in meinem Unterricht zurzeit keinen Laborpartner haben, ich gedenke dies zu ändern ab heute werden sie mit der reizenden Lady Jabbock zusammenarbeiten, der junge Lord fügt sich problemlos in den Abschlussjahrgang ein, seine Schwester allerdings stellt da einen nun ja sagen wir mal Härtefall dar. Ich erwarte, dass sie sich von ihrer besten Seite zeigen. Das wäre dann alles Mr Snape sie wollen doch nicht zu spät zu meinem Unterricht kommen.“ Schloss Slughorn und scheuchte Severus mit einer gutmütig zu nennenden Geste auf und vor sich her ins Klassenzimmer.  
Severus war sich nicht sicher ob er jetzt deswegen erfreut oder verstimmt sein sollte, einem „Härtefall“, wie Slughorn es nannte zu helfen sich besser in den Abschlussjahrgang „einzufügen“ war ganz sicher nichts, das ihn erfreute, die Zusammenarbeit mit einem so schönen Mädchen allerdings konnte er sich nicht als unangenehm vorstellen selbst wenn er dann für zwei denken musste, außerdem würde es ihm einiges an Prestige bei den anderen Jungs einbringen und vor allem Potter und Black würden sich schön ärgern. Er entschloss sich also eher erfreut als verstimmt zu sein, was er allerdings nicht von seiner neuen Laborpartnerin behaupten konnte. Sie kam zu spät und setzte sich mit düsterem Blick neben ihn. Von Slughorn kam allerdings nicht der erwartete Tadel sondern er erklärte einfach weiter wie der Traumlosschlaftrunk zuzubereiten sei. „Und da wir diesen Trank so er richtig zubereitet ist dem Krankenflügel zur Verfügung stellen wollen bekommt ein jeder der den Trank in dieser Stunde erfolgreich zubereitet eine Phiole Herzenswunsch-Traum-Trank. Bitte beginnen sie jetzt.“ „Ich will diesen Trank also halt mich gefälligst nicht auf.“ Wurde Severus überraschenderweise von der Seite angezischt. Ehe er reagieren konnte war Jasmin auch schon verschwunden um die Zutaten zu holen. Sie arbeiteten still aber in vollkommener Harmonie zusammen offensichtlich beide Überrascht, dass der jeweils andere dem enormen Tempo mithalten konnte ohne es dabei an der nötigen Präzision mangeln zu lassen. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde kam Slughorn zu ihrem Tisch „Genauso vielversprechend wie ich mir das erhofft hatte aber um den Preis zu gewinnen bräuchten sie wohl 15 min mehr als ich ihnen geben kann zu schade.“ Nachdem Slughorn zurück zum Pult gegangen war murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst: „ Zu schade ich hätte ihm gern eins ausgewischt.“ „Weißt du mit welcher Zutat man sich die letzten drei Schritte ersparen kann und der Trank sofort fertig wäre?“ „ Ja schon mit dem Haar einer Veela, aber die haben wir hier nicht dafür sind die zu teuer, wer will sich schon mit ner Veela anlegen für ne Tränkezutat die man mit etwas Arbeitsaufwand substituieren kann?“ „Wärst du bereit deine Note zu riskieren um den Trank doch zu gewinnen? Ich würd da gern mal was ausprobieren.“ „Ja schon, aber….“ Weiter kam er nicht Jasmin hatte schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt und auf ihren Bruder gezielt, sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und schon kamen vier Haare von ihm auf sie zugeflogen. „Du kleine Gewitterzeige“, brüllte Jonathan durch das Klassenzimmer aber Jasmin ignorierte ihn nacheinander ließ sie die Haare in den Trank fallen und nachdem das letzte haar verschwunden war hatte ihr trank die erwünschte nachtblaue Farbe. Ihr trank war perfekt und zähneknirschend übergab Slughorn ihnen den Preis. Jasmin und Severus verließen einträchtig grinsend das Klassenzimmer.


End file.
